


Everything With You

by like_a_wind



Series: Snowed In, soft zimbits slice of life [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, part of a series but it can stand alone, shadows of a competence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_wind/pseuds/like_a_wind
Summary: “Honey, remember that time you told me that you’d be happy to be gross and lazy with me forever?”Bitty can just make out Jack arching an eyebrow in his general direction. “Yeah, bud. That was, like, five hours ago.”“Yeah, well,” Bitty is tracing random patterns on Jack’s arm, “I still think that was just about the sweetest thing I ever heard, but I’m starting to go a little stir crazy, and if I don’t get up off of this couch soon I might actually - I don’t know - spontaneously combust of something.”After a day of intense cuddling, the boys need a little more action.





	Everything With You

**Author's Note:**

> This series needed to be a trilogy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They’ve been sitting in relative silence ever since the movie ended - they let the tv transition back to the Food Network, but neither pay much attention to what’s on. Jack is sprawled out more or less on top of Bitty on the couch - somehow he manages to position himself in a way that doesn’t suffocate him. Practice makes perfect, even when it comes to cuddling. Bitty genuinely loves each and every opportunity he gets to hold his over-large boyfriend like this.

Even so…

“Honey, remember that time you told me that you’d be happy to be gross and lazy with me forever?”

Bitty can just make out Jack arching an eyebrow in his general direction. “Yeah, bud. That was, like, five hours ago.”

“Yeah, well,” Bitty is tracing random patterns on Jack’s arm, “I still think that was just about the sweetest thing I ever heard, but I’m starting to go a little stir crazy, and if I don’t get up off of this couch soon I might actually - I don’t know - spontaneously combust of something.”

The immense sigh that comes out of Jack turns him into a deadweight - it makes Bitty rethink his previous sentiments on the art of perfect cuddles. “Crisse, I’m so happy you said that,” Jack says, relief dripping off of every word. “I feel the exact same way.”

“What?” Bitty asks, amused. “Are you saying it was all a lie? You _couldn’t_ do nothing with me forever?”

Jack’s chuckle vibrates through Bitty’s entire body. “It wasn’t a lie, exactly. I just think I’d rather do _everything_ with you instead of doing nothing with you.”

“Good save, sweetpea.” Bitty smiles and kisses the top of Jack’s head. “Now I need you to get off of me before my body literally becomes one with the couch and I’m stuck here for eternity.”

He pushes futilely at Jack’s shoulders - he barely budges.

“JACK.”

Jack laughs, clearly oblivious to the fact that he is not actually all that funny, then easily launches himself up to a standing position.

Bitty groans loudly thanks to his new and improved lung capacity. Before he even manages to complete his exhale, Jack is gripping his wrists and pulling him fully upright as easily as if he were lifting Seńor Bun.

They stand there looking at each other with silly grins on their faces, but neither one makes a move to actually _do_ something. After a beat, Bitty puts his hands on his hips, and looks up at Jack. “Okay? So what now?”

“Hmmff,” Jack furrows his brow. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead?”

“What is your gut telling you? What do you really really want to do right now? If you could do anything,” Bitty prods.

“Honestly? I’m just dying to go for a run.”

Bitty raises an eyebrow at him, takes a look over his shoulder to the window, clocks the still blizzard-like weather outside, looks back at Jack with at least a little sympathy and shakes his head. “Unless you’re up for doing laps around the apartment, that’s pretty much off the table right now, sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighs. “I just need to get my blood flowing. Maybe - ? Maybe I should do some push-ups? I dunno.”

“Lord, Jack, that would be your idea of fun.” Bitty rolls his eyes. “What's something that's fun for _both_ of us?”

Jack thinks for just a second before a mischievous grin begins to form on his face, “We could - take it in the bedroom?”

Bitty bites his lip to trap the surprised laugh that threatens to erupt. He's not wrong - that is definitely something that is fun for both of them. Definitely something that will get their blood flowing. But.

He takes a step closer and places his hands on either side of Jack's head, guiding it down to lean their foreheads together. “I like where your head’s at, Zimmermann,” he says. “But it's not even 5:00 yet and I’m not sure if we should use our best play so early in the game.”

Jack places his hands on Bitty's shoulders. “Bits, I don’t think I’m going to top that one, I think it’s your turn now.”

Bitty hesitates. Everything that comes to mind involves pies, and he’s not going to willingly hand over that chirp fodder right now. He kisses Jack's forehead, takes a step back with an indecisive sigh, and then his eyes settle on the answer. He turns Jack to stand beside him so that they're both looking at the rarely used pool table.

“You know, it’s been ages, and you still haven’s taught me how to play pool. Jack, honey, I think I deserve to live that glorious cliché. You know? A sexy boy leaning in way too close behind me, helping me angle that stick for a good shot.”

“Yeah?” Jack looks down at him, his face endearingly goofy. “I think I like my idea better, but this one’s not bad.”

“Oh your idea is definitely better," Bitty says, giving Jack's famous hockey butt a little tap, "But lets work our way up to it, eh?”

*****

Jack has to admit, Bitty's idea is even better than he originally imagined it would be. Why hadn't he gotten around to using this pool table with Bitty sooner? It only ever sees any action when Shitty is around. And he could never tell Shitty, but playing with Bits - this is _definitely_ better.

At first it's the unexpected thrill of teaching Bitty the basics of shooting pool. He's spent all day more or less attached to Bitty, holding him close and kissing him often - and yet somehow, somehow _this_ is so much more intimate. Standing too close behind him, leaning low over the pool table, his hand gently guiding Bitty's hand to the end of a cue, his mouth whispering the intricate physics of billiards into Bitty's ear. Unparalleled.

Then it's that warm feeling that goes all the way down to his toes just seeing how quickly Bitty takes to it. After a few initial fumbles, he gets the hang of how to handle the cue with astonishing accuracy - although if he thinks about it, Jack's not really surprised. Bitty does have some of the softest hands in hockey. He loves the crease that forms between Bitty's eyebrows when he is lost deep in concentration. He loves how Bitty's eyes light up after he gets his first really clutch shot. He loves how Bitty spins around to kiss him in celebration.

But it's the pride he feels seeing Bitty glowing with his own pride at his newfound skillset that really gets to him. As he grows more and more confident, Bitty begins to positively glow. Sometimes when he sinks a tough shot Bitty does a little victory dance that Jack finds both adorable and - _distracting_. It's possible that the success is going to Bitty's head, but Jack doesn't try to quell his enthusiasm. Not for the world.

He simply grins as Bitty comes out with some casual one-liners like, "Maybe I should go pro. Doesn't seem fair that you're the only professional athlete living in this apartment." And, "Sometimes its such a burden being an icon. Really. I did _not_ ask to be this iconic, but here we are." And "Bet you didn't expect you'd be going to bed with a billiards champion tonight. That is if you play your cards right, mister."

Occasionally Jack plays along by throwing a pretty weak chirp back at him, but he's enjoying Bitty's confidence too much to put any heat in it.

When Bitty lands a beautiful bank shot in the pocket, and lets out a triumphant "Aha!" Jack is overcome with an urge to kiss him. But Bitty is already setting up his next shot, so instead he gives another half-hearted chirp. “That was a lucky shot, Bittle."

Bitty freezes, spins to look at Jack, and with exaggerated offense he says, “You are not allowed to say _that_ to me!”

“Wha -? Oh." Jack feels his face drop - along with his stomach. He tries not to think about the times when he had been so cold toward Bitty early on in their Samwell days. But he immediately flashes back to that Family Day Game. That day when he was so concerned with his own selfish goals that he couldn't appreciate the team he had. He couldn't appreciate Bitty. And though he knows Bitty isn't really mad that he just said _that_ again - they've long since cleared the air on all of these things - he _is_ a little mad at himself. "Sorry, I - “

Bitty softens and moves toward him, leaving the cue behind. “Sweetpea, it's fine." He rises up on his toes to place a chaste kiss on Jack's jaw. "Besides," he says, letting his hands drape loosely around Jack's neck, "Now that we know that I’m the better pool player - “

“Do we know that?” Jack chirps, willing the sudden unwelcome dark cloud away. He smiles softly down at Bitty and lets his hands find their favorite position at Bitty's hips.

Bitty preens. “ _You_ said I’m a natural.”

“Yeah.” Jack has no interest in arguing the point. No amount of chirping is worth taking away even a fraction of that glow of pride that is lighting Bitty's eyes.

"Yeah?" Bitty croons, leaning forward, clearly searching for a kiss.

Jack's hands travel lower to Bitty's thighs, and he lifts him to sit on the pool table scattering the few remaining billiard balls across the surface. Bitty laughs in surprise, exactly the way Jack hoped he would. "We definitely should have done this sooner," Jack says, and quickly follows it up with the kiss Bitty wanted.

"Hey, you know I wasn't finished playing," Bitty follows this up with another deeper kiss, arguing his own point very effectively. 

Jack is struck in this moment. He is struck with the knowledge that this is a day he will always remember. Years from now he'll remember being snowed in with Bitty. Only Bitty. He won't hold on to the dark days - he'll hold on to these golden ones. The days full of kisses and caresses and cuddles. The sweet, the silly, and even the chirpy things that they say to each other. He'll remember this consuming, overwhelming love that he feels. _He'll remember today_.

And today's not even over yet.

"Bits. I think maybe it's time to revisit my idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when Jack comes home from being a super busy professional athlete he sees Bitty practicing pool, and he is just so proud and in love it's actually gross. 
> 
> WE ALWAYS SEE THAT POOL TABLE IN THE COMICS BUT ITS NEVER BEING USED EXCEPT FOR ONE TIME PRESUMABLY AS A BUNK BED FOR A DRUNKEN SHITTY THAT ONE TIME? (@ngozi please give us a cliche zimbits pool date, thanks i love you).
> 
> And I'm done! No more of this fluffy nonsense from me! But thank you for reading and being so nice! 
> 
> p.s. I don't play pool....


End file.
